Typical Morning
by YinYang24
Summary: It's just a typical morning in the Brotherhood house. Which includes screaming, shouting, and girly screams. Seen in Pyro's PoV and Catseye's. Cute and pure fluff. [See profile for details]
1. Pyro

**Typical Morning**

The bright sunlight coming through the broken blind on my bedroom window wakes me up. It usually does. Nothing better than early morning sunlight in your face for a wake up call. The sleep slowly falls from my body as I'm waking up completely, and I become aware of the fact her legs are tangled in mine. Now I don't dare move. At least not for another few minutes. I don't want to wake her up.

She's huddled up against my back, her small body pressed up to mine. Her shallow, sleeping breaths make her stomach and chest heave against my back. Her young, adolescent hands rest against my back, and her legs lie with mine. You could say we're tangled up at the moment. One of her legs is draping over mine, while the other lies between. I could lay here for hours like this, pretending I'm not where I am...

But as usual reality sinks in and smacks me in the face. Well, in this case, it smacks me in the bowels. Nature calls and I'm forced to leave the warmth of my bed and Catseye. Slowly I remove myself from the bed, hoping she doesn't wake up. When I'm certain she's still asleep, I leave the room, heading for the bathroom.

After a quick, refreshing shower, I head downstairs. The moment I cross the thresh-hold, I can hear the mayhem that lies beyond the hallway. Sigh, I'm used to this, so I just walk right on past the hell and into the kitchen. In the living room, Pietro's bugging the hell out of Wanda, who is currently telling Toad to piss off. Freddy's lazin' about in the arm chair, ignoring the twins while watching T.V. How he does it, is beyond me. Our resident rictor-scale has yet to make an cameo appearance. The Boss is probably safely locked away in her bedroom, ignoring all of this. The two new guys, Wulff and Nostromo... eh, they're probably not even here. Those two tend to take off like the own the town. And I don't blame 'em!

Finally safe in the kitchen, I head for the cupboard first. Just as I reach for a glass, the house is interrupted by a fierce tremor. Guess Lance had enough of the bickering down here and decided to make the point from his room. Smart guy; stop the havoc without actually coming down into it. When the tremor stops, and I finally get my cup, I head for the sink. Considering Mystique's long given up on coffee-pots--they always get broken, I've made due with a glass of water every morning. And considering our toaster shorted out and tampered with--thanks to our new techno-path, Nostromo--I've survived on--surprisingly fresh--fruits every morning. Well, at least someone in the Brotherhood is in top-notch health! Putting my glass of water ontop of the fridge, I look inside the small cooled space. Without second though, I grab and orange, close the door with my hip, and grab my cup.

Once I'm finally back in my room, I make sure to gently close my door over. I take a sip of the water, and then gently place the cup down on my bedside table as I pass it. Now at my opened window, I start to break and peel the skin of the orange. Casually and without second thought, I toss the bits of peel onto the ground below my window. I sit onto the windowsill and glance over at Catseye in my bed. She's stirred, but hasn't made an effort to get up. In fact, I don't even know if she's woken up at all. Good for her if she hasn't. She doesn't need any kind of rude awakening.

There's a sudden round of crashing, yelling, and feminine screaming downstairs. Wanda, Pietro and Toad must be at it again. And the crashing must have been Freddy finally having enough of their mini wars and breaking something to get his point across. Then there's only more yelling, screams, and more sounds of things breaking. That time I think it was Wanda, possibly breaking the television and a window or two. There's a sudden tremor, harder than last time. Then comes the enraged, sleepy voice of Mystique... Finally, Catseye stirs, lifts her head sleepily, then plops her head right back down, out like a light again.

Smiling, I look out of the window, starting on my orange. Just another typical morning.

-End

©-Amanda

* * *

Written by Yin. 


	2. Catseye

Sleep. It's something I do eighty percent of my life... not that I even know what eighty percent of anything is... but I'll get aroudn to learning. I feel the sun light hit my face but still I don't wake up. I'd be crazy to move after tangling myself with the warm body in front of me. As silly as it may sound, I make sure to entangle my legs with the other body's legs in order to keep the body from running off.

Boy was I wrong.

Feeling the bed shift beneath me, the warm body suddenly leaves my comfort and it takes me a moment to register in my sleepy mind. Eventually I crack open an eye to look at the empty space beside me. I murmur my owner's name softly, obviously expecting an answer... but when I get none, I open the other eye to glance around the room, even too lazy to lift my head at the moment. I yawn rather loudly, figuring I shouldn't worry too much and that he'd be back soon... but that little voice in the back of my head that makes me cry sometimes with the mean things she puts in my head suddenly tells me that I should get up to look for him and make sure he comes back.  
Silly I know, I don't even know what a thought is...

My lavender ears suddenly perk up in attention as I hear the chaos coming from downstairs and in the hallway... and I find myself smiling. Although I've been woken up from such a peaceful sleep... I like hearing the chaos that goes on through the Brotherhood house. It means that my teammates are there... and I'm not alone. That's definately a relief... Wanda's still there, and so is Pietro, I just heard them bickering downstairs. Although I can't hear anybody else at the moment... I figure closing my eyes and going back to sleep is a definate option.

I had just begun to doze off again when I hear the screaming and shouting again from downstairs. Oh if I had th energy to get up I'd--... really... let... Pyro teach them a lesson. Yup, that's what I'd do. But for now... sleep. At least that's what I had planned when the house suddenly started shaking... nope, still nothing. I refuse to get up. Pyro always did say I'd be able to sleep through an earth quake. He was right!  
I hear the door being opened. My eyes are still closed, not even having the energy to keep them open. I can tell by the smell who it is... Pyro. He did come back! I can't help but smile ever so gently as I keep on "sleeping." Or at least that's what it must seem like to my owner. I know his every movement and I don't even need to open my eyes. My lavender cat ears twitch in response as he walks past the bed as though they reacted to his movement. Figuring this is a good time as any to finally drag my lazy butt out of bed I go to make a move but find myself simply stirring instead. That hadn't been my plan at all! But what if I don't get up and Pyro leaves? What if I don't catch him in time and then-- and then-- a sudden tremor -- alot harder then the last one-- suddenly shakes the entire household... and I for one reason or another thank Lance for that.

That tremor had stopped my constant flood of thoughts and I'm grateful. Then I hear more shouting and screaming, and yet another loud crashing sound. I love it. No matter what this is my home now, here with the Brotherhood, and with Pyro. I can now hear Mystique's voice from down the hall, shouting at my teammates for the noise.

Ever so slowly I finally lift my head up and glance over at my owner who's seated on the windowsill. He's looking at me and all I can manage is the tiniest smile imagineable... I know now that Pyro will always be there when I wake up. I don't have to be afraid he'll leave me... at that moment I hear more screaming and shouting from downstairs. My head suddenly falls right back down into my pillow, already out like a light as a tiny smile forms itself across my lips.

It's good too be home... especially with our typical mornings.

-End  
©Tiffany

**

* * *

**Written by Yang. Review! 


End file.
